Fallout Equestria:Legacy Notes
Cherry Bloom 12:16:50 AM Moxypony: ooh, what if, when the stasis chamber is opened, Cherry Bloom first sees Moxy and momentarily mistakes him for Moxi, thinking some of her old friends are still alive. It'd be an early chance for them to see a crack in her facade 10:14:48 AM Cherry Bloom: I like that. Gives a bit of significance to the moxi/moxy thing. 3:04:40 AM Cherry Bloom: Also considering all but one of those has pipbucks... and Cherry Bloom has a rather advanced pipbuck. It has one more level of disposition than just hostile and not hostile, Friend, Neutral, Hostile as well as depicting the shape as an upward pointing arrow a box or a downward pointing arrow depending on if its above the user or below the user. and has an approxomate distance. And I haven't decided what else a higher up in stable-tech would have. Don't want it too OP, but it should be fitting to a Stable-Tech higher up.) 3:07:42 AM Cherry Bloom: I figure a slightly higher resolution on the Eyes Forward Sparkle wouldn't be too bad. considering even Second Life has the level I'm refering to with the EMDash and Radar. 3:13:33 AM Moxypony: sure, we don't even have to go into much detail about it, especially since Cherry Bloom hiding things is probably going to be a plot point 3:14:10 AM Moxypony: we could just have it remarked that it's sleeker and nicer than a typical PipBuck, and have special features pop up now and then? 3:16:24 AM | Edited 3:16:55 AM Cherry Bloom: Well it also has a custom shape.A screen being held in the branches of a tree with cherry pairs for the buttons and sakura blossom dials. the pony status icon is of her rather than a generic pony. Could be one of the first signs that she's a bit more than dshe seems if she has a custom one. though being an alicorn and former princess (Are you still a Princess if your land no longer exists as it was?) might be the excuse she uses initially rather than she was stable tech. 3:17:03 AM Moxypony: and they'll already know a bit about her before they find her 3:17:11 AM Moxypony: from the files they find through Stable-Tec 3:17:34 AM Cherry Bloom: Yeah. Luneria's Fate 6:01:59 PM Moxypony: considering her illusion magic would be the only thing preventing the town from being discovered by Red Eye's army, it might be better to hold off on them finding Cherry Bloom until after the events surrounding the Cathedral go down 6:09:43 PM Cherry Bloom: Makes perfect sense. also for that reason it might be best to wait to start out until after that point in the mane story. so that they don't run into any one. and if there's enough commotion from the event that might be something that draws the group out initially. 6:10:26 PM Moxypony: my plan was for them to start their journey before then, they're caught outside during the conflict, and return to find Luneria after 6:23:04 PM Moxypony: I imagine they left after Littlepip, so they spent less time in the wasteland prior to the whole war thing 6:23:57 PM Cherry Bloom: is the eff/cathedral part mentioned? 6:24:21 PM Cherry Bloom: if you can find that you have a narrowed field to look through fin reference to timing of events. 6:25:49 PM Moxypony: I think the Cathedral is destroyed in Chapter 43 6:27:28 PM Moxypony: okay, this is gonna get complicated unless we want them involved in the fight with the Enclave... 2:41:48 AM Moxypony: I think he'll like our ideas, though the destruction of Luneria might be hard.. 2:45:44 AM Cherry Bloom: I'm willing to let that one go, as the destruction of whole towns outside of the "player character"'s actions actually doesn't come up a lot. though its debatable if removing Cherry from stasis counts to something like Removing Mr. House or detonating the megaton bomb. most of the town destructions occured during the war or the protagonist had a hand/hoof in it. Unless you can recall a time in Fallout/FO:E when a faction completely destroyed a town without the player's involvment after the story started? 2:45:52 AM Cherry Bloom: because I might be mistaken. 2:46:39 AM Moxypony: well, removing Cherry would constitute a form of involvement 2:46:53 AM Moxypony: it's because her magic was gone that Redeye was able to find the town 2:47:18 AM Moxypony: the team chose to add a powerful member to the party, because of that, said character wasn't there to defend the town 2:47:27 AM Moxypony: choice and consequence 2:49:00 AM Cherry Bloom: Yeah. I'm fine with either way. Depending on what the group decides. 2:50:08 AM Cherry Bloom: Though if we do destroy the town, I would like for there to be some rescuable survivors that we might be able to move to a settlement. so like, not an entire loss. even an 80% loss means 20% survival. and 90 means 10. 2:50:46 AM Moxypony: AM | Edited 2:51:26 AM Moxypony: I figure most of the casualties would be the security force. Moxy's team. AM Cherry Bloom: Possibly. But yeah. Fallout might be rather dark, but the end, if done right, can be rather bright too. Even if the protagonist has to earn their happy ending. AM Cherry Bloom: or Bittersweet. Stable Number 12:38:30 PM Cherry Bloom: Okay, so Luneria is supposed to have had information clamped down on it so that information isn't leaked and supplies aren't cut off that would be needed for the long sleep. 12:38:54 PM Cherry Bloom: However would it be listed in a possibly publicly accessible database or one that might be accessed by spies? 12:39:19 PM Moxypony: hard to say... 12:40:10 PM Moxypony: I'd imagine that it'd be some cooperation between the MoP and maybe the MoM, so the degree to which the secret was kept could vary 12:40:32 PM Cherry Bloom: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Vault Or would it be possible for there to be a non-sequentially numbered Stable that's not listed in order to maintain its secrecy? 12:42:30 PM Moxypony: so... are you thinking of having our Stable be the one monitoring all the other stables? 12:42:49 PM Moxypony: ...all feeding back into the central computer... 12:42:54 PM Moxypony: O_o 12:43:09 PM Moxypony: XD 12:43:12 PM Cherry Bloom: Could be that that might be why Cherry is not paying 100% attention to the Luneria stable. 12:43:45 PM Cherry Bloom: But more over the point is that there is a secret vault in Fallout so we could have a secret one in luneria 12:44:24 PM Moxypony: yeah.. but the Secret Vault wasn't opened to civilians, was it? 12:44:30 PM Moxypony: well, it's a possibility in any case 9:27:05 PM Cherry Bloom:I had a suggestion about the Stable vault number.. but I have some... Reservations about the suggestion. 9:27:15 PM Cherry Bloom: So, another number that reads as Ji is 2, so if we disregard "Just Like Clockwork" we could use 52 Or if we go off of another Suggestion we don't disregard Just like Clockwork and ours is actually SƧ rather than 52. 9:27:54 PM Cherry Bloom: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C6%A7 9:28:42 PM Cherry Bloom: That way we don't have to be in excess of 101. 9:30:41 PM Lorelei: Either or works well with me, I am unsure how big Just like Clockwork is with FOE 9:31:22 PM Lorelei: So long as we dont go over FOE, Pink Eyes and Project Horizons which seem to be the core fics 9:33:09 PM Cherry Bloom: Also there are parts of Heroes that I like. 9:33:31 PM Moxypony: I'm not worried about running into other side stories, but I'm still curious as to what Catch thinks The Exit 2:22:27 AM | Edited 8/02/2014 2:25:06 AM Moxypony: so I was just thinking about Legacies, what do you think of this series of events? #Legacies (or possibly just a few of them) leave town following Little Seed's intuition, find the Tree of Harmony (overgrown with Killing Joke or some other deadly plant, or just dead) #They return to Luneria, but during the trip find the old MoP Hub, a Stable-Tec building, and I'm thinking maybe an addition to the city that wasn't protected from the plants? #Using the info they find at the Stable-Tec office, they find Cherry Bloom and remove her from the Stable. #Cherry Bloom tells them about the other World Trees, so the gang rigs an old pre-war train and uses a bubble of Little Seed's plant magic to ride it through the forest. #The train crashes in the wasteland when they escape, so they have no means of getting back through to Luneria, they continue their adventure. #After the Neighpon Arc (or somewhere in that area) they return to find Red Eye has burned Luneria to the ground. 2:27:39 AM Cherry Bloom: That works rather well. Though the part I would question is the new untrained shaman using the weakened Gaia's magic to get through the killing joke. Instead maybe finding some place information about poison joke having been weaponized into the killing joke and the method of control in a spray made of the mutated Star Euphonious phantasmal flowers? The makes Little seed look a little less "I can overcome this deadly obstacle because reasons" thing. perhaps at a later time after she's had more time to get a hold of things (and possibly little restorations of plants to help Gaia a bit more she'd be able to do it later? 2:28:21 AM Cherry Bloom: I'm just a bit worried as her coming across too OP without an explanation that the... less intelligent/accepting in the fandom would have an easier time accepting? 2:29:04 AM Cherry Bloom: if that makes sense? Not saying she shouldn't be able to ever or anything like that, but It'd be interesting if they had to get through some killing joke later on when things had more of a chance to "level up". 2:29:19 AM Moxypony: hmm.. or maybe a mechanical solution? some sort of addition to the car that would allow it to tear through? 2:29:37 AM Moxypony: though I do like the idea of them finding research on evolution of poison joke from before the bombs fell 2:29:56 AM Cherry Bloom: Big ol' lawnmower spinning blades of killer planty death? 2:30:21 AM Moxypony: haha, I was thinking of something more like a machete-edged cow catcher, but whatever works 2:30:40 AM Moxypony: we're crashing it anyway. 2:30:42 AM Moxypony: haha 2:31:06 AM Cherry Bloom: yeah. the spinning turn you into mulchy blades would help versus tensile strength of plant build up. 2:32:11 AM Cherry Bloom: And no flame throwers. flame throwers + forest linked plants would lead to red eye getting beaten to the punch on burning Luneria down. 2:33:18 AM Cherry Bloom: plus if you want after the crash there's easier to use metal parts that could be used as salvage for repair or barter. 2:33:59 AM Cherry Bloom: not necessarily spark batteries or fancy things like that, since its just rotating blades, just need a gear system Timeline Differences 12:31:26 PM Cherry Bloom: So one issue I noticed is that Luneria and the School at Little Horn serve sort of the same purpose. and also that Luneria has a Luna Academy in it. So that is it a bit of a break in canon from FO:E. 12:33:06 PM | Edited 12:33:08 PM Moxypony: yeah, it'd probably be best if we simply avoided mentioning the school in Legacies, out of sight, out of mind, right? 12:33:31 PM Moxypony: or even have it reformatted into the MoP hub I was suggesting before True Blue's Fate 12:54:42 PM Cherry Bloom: Like Blue got fried in the living armor process and his soul was split into two, being partially in his sword and the other in the suit. the part in the sword being seemingly dormant outside of a few odd qualities about the sword. tmost of it is in the suit which animates it and gives it some of his abilities, but his "humanity"/"moral center" what have you is in the sword. and at some point the soul is reunited in the sword when the sword gets run through the seemingly mindless suit. 12:55:20 PM Cherry Bloom: When reunited the sword becomes one of those magic items with a personality and the ability to change the element the sword is enchanted with. 12:56:20 PM Cherry Bloom: But there's no ability to be vocal in either the suit or the sword so its a scene where the mane characters of legacies will have to figure out what happened. possibly through more audio logs or memory orbs or something. 9:53:42 PM Moxypony: question, is True Blue still... y'know... inside the armor? 10:01:24 PM Cherry Bloom: As in...? 10:01:59 PM Moxypony: are his remains entombed within a roving piece of nigh-indestructible rage-fueled armor? 10:02:01 PM Moxypony: XD 10:05:35 PM Cherry Bloom: Like the Harnesses from Old World Blues? erk... Well I just sorta made it so it'd be rather fitting. 10:05:54 PM Moxypony: precisely 10:07:02 PM Moxypony: my thinking was that when the process was complete, the suit wanted True Blue to be inside of it, but was insane and so forceful that it wound up killing True Blue (and likely the researchers performing the transfer) in the confusion 10:07:50 PM Moxypony: after that it's either contained until after the bombs fell, or escapes and is lost out in Equestria when it happens 10:10:08 PM Cherry Bloom: Killing true blue? 10:10:28 PM Moxypony: yeah, didn't we have him dying when the suit went haywire? 10:12:47 PM Cherry Bloom: I was thinking he might have "died" in the process since they tried splitting his sould into two sould jars. so part of his soul is in the armor and part is in his sword that' returned to his family and Cascade winds up with it. like they were trying to transfer all of his soul into the armor leaving behind a veritable vegitable. his sense of "self" is in the sword and the rest is in the armor. without the self the armor does go beserk. 10:14:24 PM Cherry Bloom: Eventually the two parts are reunited in the sword (because the armor winds up being badly damaged in the process) Now this doesn't mean any sort of reliable communication with True Blue. He's effectively gone. It just means an upgrade to the sword as now it is an indestructable sword that can switch elemental properties. 10:14:46 PM Cherry Bloom: I suppose killing the body could be what you meant. yeah. 10:15:12 PM Cherry Bloom: It was trying to get the self back not fully realizing that the self was in the sword rather than the body. 10:15:34 PM Moxypony: It was Lenny 10:15:45 PM Moxypony: it just wanted the bunnies... 10:15:51 PM Cherry Bloom: Yeah. 10:16:00 PM Moxypony: haha, that's pretty dark, sounds perfect 10:17:55 PM Moxypony: I also feel like the creation of the first soul jar would damage Blue in a way, especially if it's a large part of his sense of self 10:18:23 PM Moxypony: perhaps make him more distant and irrational, maybe that's why he's reckless enough to do it again? 10:18:51 PM Cherry Bloom: That works. 10:19:08 PM Moxypony: rockin' Wolfberry 10:57:24 PM Cherry Bloom: If the megaspells have an underlying framework that's physical ain nature and if they're supposed to be an expy for nuclear weapons, the way that nuclear weapons work is they use dynomite as an explosion to thrust the atomic payload together in order to cause the nuclear detonation. 10:57:49 PM Moxypony: but the way Balefire works is necromantic fire 10:58:07 PM Cherry Bloom: That means that the physical apparatus would still have to have physical parts to move in order for them to be able to be dormant 10:58:18 PM Moxypony: …OH 10:58:21 PM Moxypony: OH! 10:58:28 PM Cherry Bloom: Especially since Zebra themselves do not have unicorn magic to trigger them 10:58:40 PM Moxypony: okay, I see, you don't mean physically containing the explosion 10:59:33 PM Cherry Bloom: just trying his damndest to keep the physical part from converting into the magical part of the process. 11:00:45 PM Moxypony: that's definitely more reasonable than what I was imagining, but I suppose that would be indicative of a planted bomb rather than a dropped one, or missile 11:00:53 PM Moxypony: do we want to go with a plant? 11:00:57 PM Moxypony: heh heh heh 11:01:19 PM Cherry Bloom: Planted at a place that would do the most damage to both the tree and the palace. 11:01:44 PM Moxypony: that can work